Just Another Day in Bayville
by Risauna
Summary: It's just another day in Bayville which means . . . humor!


Just Another Day in Bayville 

Note: I do not own X-men. This is set in the X-men Evo universe. Have fun!

            "…Thrice to thine, and thrice to mine, and thrice again to make up nine. Peace, the charm's wound up." The class clapped as Kitty Pryde, otherwise known as Shadowcat, finished her rendition of a scene from Macbeth.

~          ~            ~            ~

Elsewhere, Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler, sat in a tree watching the girl's soccer team go through its drills.

            _Oh yes, Tiffany, bend over ever so much more, and …_

            "What are you doing, Kurt?" came a stern voice beneath the tree. "And why isn't your hologram on?"

            "Shh! They'll hear you!" Kurt whispered back.

            "Who …" Scott turned just at that moment and caught full view of Jean Grey, also know as …Jean Grey, bending over. Whatever he was about to say promptly died on his lips as thoughts of Jean and her well-shaped derriere filled his head.

            Carefully, Kurt crept down the tree trunk and lightly tapped Scott's head. Scott tilted dangerously and toppled over. Kurt smirked, _Amateur._

            Pushing the button on his holowatch, Kurt hid his true form, but unbeknownst this time his tail escaped disguise. Kurt made ready to leap down from the tree as his tail clung to a tree limb. Just then, a cute, little, grey squirrel showed up on that branch. It carefully walked along it, staring at its prey. Kurt's demonic-looking (and very cute) tail, or more precisely the end of it.

            With a mighty squirrel squeak, it leapt onto the tail and took a hold of it with its teeth.

            "Ach, du lieber!" Kurt  screamed as he released the tree limb and fell to the ground.

            The squirrel, sensing danger, let go of poor Kurt's tail and landed on the ground. Kurt was not so lucky, he hit the ground with a thud.

            Thank goodness his hologram was on (his tail shifted into hiding as well), or else a "Burn the demon" mob would have formed. As he was, Kurt got some weird loods as to why he was in the quote friggin' tree unquote.

~          ~            ~            ~

            Later, at the mansion, Kurt nursed his bruised and bitten tail and glared at the "cute" squirrel which had refused to leave his side.

            Kurt sat in the kitchen, which was oddly empty, muttering particularly nasty German curses under his breath.

            "Well, that don't sound too nice, now does it, Elf?"

            Kurt glared up at Logan as he entered the kitchen, "It's not supposed to be."

            Logan caught sight of the squirrel, "Now, whatcha doin' here lil' fella?" He said to the squirrel, then looking over to Kurt he said, "Got yerself an admirer?"

            Kurt turned his attention back to the squirrel. He had enough sense to keep his mouth closed, after all, Mincemeat Kurt, wouldn't be very cute.

            The sound of ill-contained laughter caught Kurt and Logan's ears. Rogue entered the kitchen with a look that could equal the killing ability of her skin. However, Kurt didn't notice this. What he did notice was Rogue's apparel. Jeans and a bright pink shirt with orange polka-dots. Slowly a grin spread on his face.

            Rogue took one good look at him and said coldly, "Not one word, Fuzzy. Not one word."

            "What's wrong, kid. Lose a bet?" Logan said smoothly.

            "Hey! This is the only shirt Ah had!"

            Ripping the fridge open Rogue grabbed the carton of orange juice, poured a glass and stomped off muttering, "Stupid Kitty. Had to steal ma clothes. Told me to brighten up. Ah'll brighten her up!"

            The source of giggling phased through the ceiling stopping on the table, still laughing her head off.

            "Breath half-pint." Warned Logan.

            "Can't … like … help … it …" replied Kitty turning redder with each word.

            It was jut then that that darn grey squirrel jumped up on the table, causing Kitty to scream bloody murder and fall through the table. Trying to stand up, she only succeeded in bumping her head under the table.

            "Like … 'To be or not to be' Squirrel. That is definitely not the question for you. Kurt, like get rid of that thing!" Kitty tried to salvage what dignity she had left and walk out of the kitchen but the squirrel squeaked again and sent her running.

            Kurt was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair!

            Logan only smiled as he shook his head. "Kid fights off Magneto and a mess of other evil fellas and can't even stand up to a squirrel."

            "Little squirrel," Kurt said rather breathlessly as he finally got his laughter under control, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

~          ~            ~            ~

            As payment for shrieking "Kill it! Kill the squirrel!" Kitty was sentenced to help out in the kitchen. The rest of the gang, namely, Kurt, Rogue (glaring around the room, daring anyone to make a single comment about her shirt), Logan, Jean, and a dreamy-eyed Scott (half way to falling over again) sat around the common room.

            Logan sniffed the air.

            "What is it, Logan?" piped up Jean.

            "It smells like somethin's … dying. It's coming from the … kitchen."

            The rest looked up with identical looks of horror on their faces, Kurt finally voiced what was going through all their minds, "No! Kitty's cooking!"

THE END


End file.
